


Keep Holding My Hand

by dreamkist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Love, Mages, Post-Dragon Age II, Sailing, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Isabela must rescue Hawke from the Fade after she stays behind to fight the Nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangled_buns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangled_buns/gifts).



“Get this deck cleared!” Isabela shouted at her crew. “And make sure those barrels are secured.” They had just made a delivery to Amaranthine and fresh supplies were being brought onboard along with cargo to be taken to Jader. She watched as barrels were rolled up the gangplank to be stored in the hold.

“Captain Isabela?” a voice asked from behind her.

She turned to find an elf standing there. “That’s me, darling. What can I do for you?”

“A message for Hawke.” He handed her a letter, and she looked down at it to see if there was any indication of whom it was from but there was none. When she looked up again the man had already disappeared.

Isabela boarded her ship and yelled, “If we aren’t ready to sail in the hour I’ll throw you all in one of these rifts people are talking about.” She watched the crew flounder around for a moment then climbed up the stairs to the quarter deck.

Isabela entered her cabin and was greeted by the sight of Hawke sprawled over the bed. The cabin was haphazardly decorated with maps, pretty gold trinkets, and sharp daggers. Hawke was flipping through a book and looking the very picture of relaxed. Hawke had a cat they had picked up somewhere curled against her side. Isabela had demanded she get to name the cat if they were going to keep it. She had settled on Abomination, and the name was completely appropriate. The bloody thing had left a hairball on her favorite kerchief.

“I swear this crew couldn’t find Thedas on a map,” Isabela complained.

Hawke smiled up at Isabela and set the book aside. “You know you care about each one of them.”

“Well, I don’t have to admit it. And that doesn’t mean they’re any good,” Isabela said. “There’s a letter for you. I don’t know what the messenger was wearing. This orange and green get up.” She handed the missive to Hawke who carefully sat up as to not disturb the Abomination and opened it. Hawke’s eyes scanned across the page while Isabela sat in a chair.

“It’s from Varric,” Hawke said. “He needs my help locating the Grey Wardens for this Inquisition. It seems they’ve disappeared.”

“Where would they go?”

“I can contact Stroud. He’ll know.” Hawke stood up and went to the desk to write a letter for Stroud. “I better stay here in the city. They’ll probably need my help, and that will make it easier,” she said.

“Should I come with you?”

“I’ll be alright. You can carry on to Jader. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on any coin on my account,” Hawke teased.

“All right, but I expect you to come back in one piece.”

Hawke smiled. She wrote the letter for Stroud and began to gather her things for the journey while Isabela watched.

As Hawke finished, Isabela dragged Hawke into a tight hug and kissed her. She didn’t want Hawke to go, but she knew Hawke would always answer a call for help. She loved that about her. Isabela released her from the hug but held onto her hands. Isabela only said, “Keep a weather eye open.”

“I will,” Hawke replied and gave Isabela’s hands a squeeze. Then they let go and exited the cabin. Hawke disembarked the ship.

Isabela watched Hawke make her way into the crowd until she lost sight of her.

+++

“Corypheus is mine.” The Nightmare came closer, and Hawke fired spells at it as the others left the Fade. Hawke was alone with the giant creature.

She fought it until she felt herself weakening. She tried to blind as many of its eyes as she could. With a last surge of strength she sent fire exploding into its mouth and while it was distracted, ran away.

+++

The ship had been in port at Jader for a few days when the messenger arrived. Isabela was giving directions for the removal of cargo from the ship when she recognized the elf and quickly noted the look in his eyes. She took the silently proffered letter and thanked him. She walked to her cabin and closed the door before opening the letter. The familiar script read:

_Rivaini, I’m sorry. Hawke is in the Fade. Someone had to stay behind. She might not be lost. We know some mages who might be able to get her out of there. I know you’ll try. Varric._

For a moment Isabela felt herself begin to fall into an old nightmare abyss that she knew too well, but she pulled herself out of it. She had to rescue Hawke. That was all there was to focus on.

She raced out of the cabin and flung the door of a smaller cabin open. She looked at the man who was sitting at a desk.

“Do you require something or are you simply here to annoy us?” Anders asked while Abomination gazed at her.

Isabela didn’t say anything. She felt like she was listing and would be under the water soon. She just shakily held out the letter for Anders to take. Concern showed on his features. He could tell something was wrong; he took it and quickly read it.

When he finished reading it he looked up and said, “Oh, Isabela,” with far too much kindness.

“What do we do? We have to get her back. Anders, we have to…” she trailed off.

“We will,” he said and enveloped her in a hug. He let go when she nodded and pulled herself together. “We’ll need to find a way into the same part of the Fade as Hawke, and I’ll need someone to help with the spell.” He went to his desk and started writing.

+++

Hawke had gotten away from the creature, but she couldn’t run forever. She was already exhausted from all of the fighting. With its ability to see compromised, it would have a difficult time finding her. Hawke reminded herself to focus, so the Fade might give her a way to hide from the creature. She breathed deeply and imagined a place safe from the Nightmare and continued on.

The towering spires of rock in the green light loomed over her. She stopped to look back at the path she had followed and realized she had been ascending. She could see the creature in the distance. It seemed to have given up searching for her and was lying still. When she turned around to continue, she glimpsed a flickering candle in what had appeared to be solid rock. It was actually a small cave, and Hawke scrambled inside.

+++

Merrill knew as much about the Fade as anyone. She was still in Kirkwall helping the city elves. The ship made port several days after the letter came, and Isabela quickly made her way through the familiar city. She found Merrill’s home and knocked at the door.

When Merrill opened it she gave Isabela a sad smile. “We’re going to find her,” she said and rushed forward to hug Isabela.

When they parted she asked, “You know you will have to enter the Fade?”

“Yes, I know,” Isabela determinedly stated. “I’m trying to keep an even keel. Worrying about that won’t help.”

“Ok. I’ve heard there is a rift on Ferelden’s Storm Coast we can use. That wouldn’t be too far to go.”

“Excellent. Let’s get back to the ship. It’ll take us a day to get there. I’ll alert any Inquisition soldiers in the area to our plans.” As they walked through the city to the ship, Isabela realized how preoccupied she had been. She suddenly said, “I haven’t even asked how you are! Are you eating? You aren’t spending all your time on others, are you? I’ll be very cross if you are.”

“I’m fine, Isabela. I stay busy with the alienage, but I’ve had some help lately.”

“It will be good to have you with us, Kitten. I’ve missed you,” Isabela told her.

Merrill offered her a beaming smile.

+++

Alone and adrift, Hawke curled into herself in the cave. The Fade candle was the only thing with her. Its flame gave no warmth. She tried to formulate a plan. If she got closer to the point where they had entered the Fade, if someone came to rescue her, they wouldn’t have to look far, but she didn’t think that was likely. The Fade was never that predictable. And it might be that no one would come.

She imagined Isabela. She wanted to see her again, hear her laugh, make ridiculous sextant jokes, and complain about everything. She held onto her memories of Isabela and endured.

+++

Anders had received a letter by bird from a mage with the Inquisition. Varric had relayed Anders’ request to him. This mage had provided him with a spell that would make it possible for Isabela to journey through the rift. They had arrived near the Storm Coast and were preparing to set off.

“Now, once you’re in, you will be in the same part of the Fade as Hawke, but you may have to search to find her,” Merrill explained.

Isabela nodded her understanding. She had been solely focused on doing what she needed to find Hawke. Only now was the thought that she might not be able to save her entering her mind. What if they were too late? What if Hawke was dead? Time moved differently in the Fade; how long had it been for her in there?

“We’ll hold it as long as we can, so try to make it quick,” Anders said and grasped her arm. “You’ll find her,” he reassured. Then he pulled the hood on his robe down to hide his face.

The three of them rowed a dinghy to the coast. Upon reaching land they made their way to the small Inquisition camp they had been informed was there. The Inquisition officer told them the last time the rift was scouted no demons had been spotted. She gave them directions to reach the rift to the north and sent a soldier along with them.

A steady rain pelted them and the wind was piercing as they walked along the rocky terrain. Finally, they saw the rift ahead. It was a shiny thing that would be beautiful if it didn’t lead to all sorts of horrors. They saw no demons nearby, so they approached it. The soldier took up a guard position in case any demons did come through.

Merrill and Anders stood before it and began the spell. Isabela watched as they worked their magic. The rift moved faster and grew in size until suddenly it made a loud cracking sound. “Go!” Anders shouted.

Isabela surged forward and plunged into it. After a moment of adjustment, she found herself in the Fade. “The Fade. It makes my skin crawl. Find Hawke, get out,” she said to herself and looked around. It had the same unsettling green hue she remembered from her previous experience in it although it seemed to be wetter this time. There was only one path to follow, so she started walking along it. She was prepared to encounter and destroy any number of demons.

But, the place was calm, even though a feeling of fear seemed to hang in the air. She considered calling out for Hawke but thought that might still be a bad idea. She continued on.

+++

From inside the cave, Hawke thought she heard something. She crawled toward the opening to peak out, but she saw nothing. She thought she must have imagined the sound.

Isabela saw the small light amid the dark rock. As she neared it she softly called, “Hawke?” There was no response. Isabela wasn’t sure she wanted to stumble into some demon’s hole, but she decided she needed to check. Noiselessly, she eased closer to the rock until she could see in. “Hawke!” she exclaimed. Hawke was there in front of her.

Hawke raised her head, and her eyes alighted on Isabela. Real and solid and obviously itching to escape the Fade. “Isabela,” she said with relief.

Isabela helped her stand and holding onto her hand, they hurried back to the location of the rift and stepped in.

+++

The next day found a sunny sky and Hawke rested. The four of friends had gathered in the captain’s cabin and were discussing what they would do next.

“So, what now?” Merrill asked.

“Why don’t we go sailing for a while? What say you, Kitten?” Isabela inquired.

“I say let’s go! I want to experience the sea the right way. Oh! Can we go to Antiva? I would like to see it.”

“The Boulevard of the Seas is gorgeous. You’d love it, Merrill,” Anders suggested.

“I’d like to see this Perfumed Spring I’ve heard about,” Hawke contributed with a grin.

“Hold on, don’t I get a say in this? Why not go somewhere less exciting and less murderous? Some of us were just in the Fade and could use a break.”

Hawke came up behind Isabela and draped herself on Isabel’s shoulders. “Come on, Isabela, you can show us the sights. Think of all the Antivan wine just waiting for you.”

“That _is_ something to consider, but need I remind everyone I have enemies to avoid?” Isabela asked, but no one was listening. “Agh!” she let out in exaggerated frustration. Abomination entered the cabin then and Isabela called, “Here Abomination. You’ll agree with me won’t you? Who’s a cute little Abomination?” He ignored her, and she sighed.

Anders scooped the cat up and began to leave the cabin. “Glad you’re back, Hawke,” he said with sincerity.

“Thanks, Anders.”

Merrill gave Hawke a hug and also exited the cabin.

“Three mages. I definitely see more drinking in my future. How did I get myself into this?”

Hawke giggled and turned to look out the window and across the water.

Isabela stood behind her and grabbed Hawke to pull her close. She ran one hand through Hawke’s short hair and gave it a tug. Hawke let her head fall to the side to rest against Isabela’s. Isabela took a deep breath of the sea air. The wind was blowing beautifully and would carry the ship wherever they decided to go. The wide sea was before her, she had her friends, and she had Hawke. They could sail off the edge of the map for all she cared.

**Author's Note:**

> No Doubt's "Running" kept going through my head, hence the title.
> 
> Happy Wintersend, tangled_buns!


End file.
